Military Police
* |type = Backup|grade = |released = 19.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 12 (max 120) (24 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|theme = Military/police-themed|cost = *270 *240 (UP1) *255 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 19.6.0 Special Forces update. Appearance It is a two-toned gray/light-gray semiautomatic handgun with a 12-round magazine filled with AP rounds. Embossed on each sides of the barrel comes with the word "MP", which stands for "military police". Strategy It deals a good stopping power, fire rate, capacity and great mobility. Tips *Use this weapon when your main weapons are out of ammo. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Do not use this weapon during the entire length of the match, as you will be at a disadvantage due to the fact that you are exclusively using a pistol. You will easy be dominated by players with submachine guns and shotguns in close range and snipers and assault rifles in medium to long ranges. *Just like most Backup weapons, it is handy only when your other weapons are out of ammo. *Be mindful of its ammo, since it does not hold much. *It is useful whenever you encountered heavily-armored players, as its rounds can deplete him of his armor. *It is useful in finishing weakened opponents. *Use the AP rounds to your advantage. Enemies damaged by this weapon will have their armor points severely depleted or even gone. *It can be useful when alongside teammates as it helps them damage the enemy easily. *Don't stop dodging left and right while jumping and killing, especially against users with lower armor and less effective weapons. *Defying its unassuming looks, it is quite a handy weapon in the eyes of the skilled users, due to its damage. Counters *During close quarters combat, use a more effective weapon like the Fireball Spell, or other area-damage weapons so it will disorient the user. *Keep an eye on your surroundings in case you will be ambushed by its users. *Area damage weapons are your best bet against its enemies. *Circle its users so he'll have a hard time aiming towards you. *Attack its users from long ranges while he is unaware and that he will waste time and ammo in aiming towards you.. *Beware that it fires AP rounds, which is quite deleterious for your armor points, so avoid being hit by its users at all costs. *If you are low on HP or armor, stay out of its users' sight. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It looks like the AP variant of the Pixel Gun. *The military police are the law enforcement agencies connected with, or part of, the military of a state.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_police References Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic